La noche en que me di cuenta que te amaba
by Jana Evans
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace un chico en una situación así? ¿Qué tengo que hacer cuando mi mejor amiga quiere pasar la noche conmigo? ¿destruir o mantener nuestra amistad? J/L Three-chapees
1. Exponiendo la Situación

**¡Hola gente!**

**Acá algo que me salió de la nada ayer y hoy lo modifique y ya esta la cosa.**

**Ok, no salió de la nada estaba pensando en seguir un one-shot que tenía por ahí [la vania sabe cual) para demostarles que seguía viva xD**

**Y me nació esto, que va dedicado especialmente a Vania, por que es muy cullen e, indirectamente, ella me dio la idea.**

**Basado en: Crazy Night, canción de Brodie**

* * *

**La noche en que me di cuenta de que te amaba**

Una fiesta en la Mansión Potter.

Toda la gente de mi edad, se hallaba en el patio, bailando a escondidas y bebiendo.

Todos teníamos el peor aspecto del mundo, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Tambaleándose ella vino a mí, le tomé la mano y fuimos a bailar aquella descontrolada melodía. 

- "Hey, J" – recuerdo que me dijo. – "En este estado, no sé ni dónde esta mi casa"

- "¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte?"

- "No, mis padres me mataran si me ven así¿Crees que tus padres se molesten si me quedo?"

Yo no lo pensé ni siquiera una vez.

No había motivo alguno.

Ella ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. 

- "Por supuesto que te quedas, eso ni preguntar" 

Y la fiesta continuó. 

Y no volví a pensar en que mi mejor amiga se quedaría en mi casa a pasar la madrugada.

No volví a pensarlo hasta que fui a mi habitación.

Había ido por que estaba cansado y quería descansar.

No me imagine lo que ahí pasaría.

Abrí la puerta y la vi. 

Y, ahí, ella me besó

Se aferró a mi, besándome, mientras yo no tenía la menor idea sobre que hacer.

Ella es mi amiga¿Cómo rayos puede estar esto sucediendo?

Ella estaba jugando con fuego, yo estaba borracho… y ella también.

Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Se separó de mi un instante, tan solo para sacarse el vestido y, claro, mi camisa también.

¿Qué es lo que un chico hace en esta situación?

Cuando tu mejor amiga quiere pasar la noche contigo.

* * *

\/p>

**Si llegaron acá¡Gracias!**


	2. ¿Te amo?

**La noche en que me di cuenta de que te amaba**

**_Dos/Tres_**

A la mañana desperté algo inquieto.

El cuerpo de mi mejor amiga estaba abrazado a mi cuerpo y su cabello pelirrojo se esparcía sobre mi pecho. 

No quería perder a mi amiga de esta manera.

Deseé que todo lo que paso hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Pero no lo era, ella estaba en mi cama, a mi lado.

Acaricié su rostro, quizá, por última vez.

Y ella despertó.

En un principio me miró confusa, pero luego sonrió y me abrazó con dulzura.

Yo también, inconscientemente, sonreí. 

Levantó su rostro de mi hombro y me dio un leve beso.

Un beso que yo correspondí, sin pensarlo.

Observé su rostro sonrojado y sonreí nuevamente.

Nunca me había percatado de lo tierna que era.

Nunca me había percatado de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos.

Nunca me había percatado de lo lindo de su sonrojo, de la hermosura de su cuerpo nide lo apetitoso de sus labios.

Nunca me había percatado que todo eso me gustaba y mucho.

Tomé su rostro y, esta vez, la besé yo.

La acaricié mientras la besaba, mientras cada beso era más intenso que el anterior.

Y ella hacía lo mismo.

Observé que, otra vez, yo estaba encima de ella... y me gustó tenerla así, sólo para mí. 

Baje por su cuello, acelerando su respiración, cosa que también me gusto.

Ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, jadeando de vez en cuanto, se veía hermosa.

- "Te amo" – le solté sin pensármelo siquiera mientras le hacía el amor. Las palabras solo habían salido y al ver su reacción supe que eran de verdad. 

- "Yo también, te amo" – me susurró, en respuesta la besé rayando el frenesí. 

Ella era mi amiga, pero ahora era mucho más.

* * *

**Hola¿Que tal?**

**Talvez muy sencillo y ya¿no? A mi me gusto como quedó, ojalá a ustedes también.**

**Saludos a pottersita y a ginny-potter151, por sus reviews. Y también a la que sólo la leyó.**

**Mañana la tercera y última parte.**

**Jana Evans**


	3. Si, te amo

**La noche en que me di cuenta de que te amaba**

**_Tres/Tres_**

Dejé de besarla por que se me iba el aire. 

Ella bufó molesta por la interrupción. 

- "Tengo que respirar" – ella soltó risitas. 

Volví a besarla, eso se me hacía adictivo. 

- "No me entiendo"

- "¿A que te refieres?, ¿Estas arrepentido?" – noté en su voz amagos de miedo. La besé otra vez. 

- "Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso" – le reprimí dulcemente, ella sonrió. – "No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes de cuanto te amo"

- "¿Recién ahora te diste cuenta?" – sonaba sorprendida. Asentí. – "Yo siempre te he amado" – me susurró luego de un silencio torpe. Sin duda, ahora, el sorprendido era yo – Yo tan solo esperaba que algún día me miraras con otros ojos, J. Estaba tan aburrida de ser tan solo tu amiga. Te amo. 

Con eso se ganó un beso bastante apasionado. Y al separarme de ella, me detuvo. 

- "He esperado demasiado para esto"

La entendía, así que no la hice esperar y volví a besarla. 

Ya no estaba asustado, ni un poquito. 

Y era todo gracias a ella. 

Por que fue ella la que no quiso esperar más. 

La que se aburrió de la amistad que teníamos. 

La que siempre me amó en secreto. 

Compartía su felicidad, sin duda. 

Por que para ella, era un sueño hecho realidad. 

Y para mí, encontrar el amor que buscaba desde siempre de golpe y en la persona que tenía al lado. 

Ya imaginaba la cara de nuestros amigos al enterarse. 

Y la de mi madre, la que adoraba a Lily. 

Ella se separó despacio. 

- "Quiero respirar" – soltó, ambos reímos. Ella respiró, yo también lo hice y volví a besarla. 

- "Te amo" – susurré, ella suspiro invitándome a repetírselo. – "Te amo" 

Volví a bajar por su cuello y muy entretenido en ello, me percaté de algo, de que algo faltaba. Y yo sabía que era.

- "Lils, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

* * *

**Hola, ¿Que tal?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y la cosa.**

**No me maten por dejarlo así, es que me gusta terminar las cosas de esa manera y... es bastante obvia la respuesta. Tenía pensado hacer las reacciones de la gente, pero me dije que estaba bien así.**

**Saludos a pottersita, Marion Coleridge, J0h, Sunshine90, NerwenInWonderland y Chika Black por sus reviews, les respondí via reply, si no les llegó avisen.**

**Saludos tambien a: **

**2/8: ¡Gracias por el review! Genial que te haya gustado.**

**Lily Tonks: Si, ya sé que molo xD ¡Gracias por el Review!**

**Vania, por que esta historia es para ella.**

**Y también a la que sólo la leyó.**

**Las/os invito a pasarse por mis otros fics.**

**Jana Evans**


End file.
